1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a rowing-type body building exerciser for exercising the shoulder and arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of body-building exercisers available in the market, such as chest pulls, barbells, shoulder presses, thigh & knee machines, pommel horses, and parallel bars, all of which are useful in their respective ways. However, an athlete cannot enjoy the pleasure of traveling while exercising simultaneously with the use of these body-building exercisers because he has to stay at the same place in order to use these exercisers. The athlete can get bored if he or she has to remain at the same place for a long period of time.